ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheAtomicLight
Vandalism This wiki still suffers greatly from heavy vandalism. Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:58, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Grammar "Error" How is capitalizing the E in episodes an error? It's right, since it's a page title. All first letters of titles must be capitalized, except for small ones like "the," "or," "and," etc. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:13, May 17, 2011 (UTC) So you're 2 people?... Anyway, thanks for responding. It's appropriate for characters, episodes, places, etc., but it's not suitable for the article(s) you're referring to. Is there any significance/importance? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories Stop adding ten categories for every edti you do! I think you are doing it for the badges, as you have been editing since 3 days ago, I know you been here since 2009 but you were inactive and now you are active so it only count for 3 days, no one can add 250 categories in 3 days, you have to stop or I will report you to a admin. Sorry for being so strict but rules are rules. TheBen10Mazter 14:24, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's not for the badges (they mean nothing). It's for the defaultsort. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 17:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) What rules exactly? A rule against improvement? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Theres acually a rule for abusing a wiki feature to get badges, but since you are not wanting to get badges, edit on! Im sorry for my first message, please ignore it. TheBen10Mazter 14:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :That's nice of you to say. Thanks alot! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : Do not ever delete a category then add it again, that is considered abusing a Wiki feature for a badge. I will report you to a admin. Im sorry for this strictness. TheBen10Mazter 16:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :What category, Mr. Strict? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 17:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Helen Wheels, you deleted that she is a character and added it again. TheBen10Mazter 17:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, for whatever reason it happened, it wasn't intentional. Accidents happen... -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, im sorry for being so mean then, i just dont tolerate does who do bad to the wiki. TheBen10Mazter 18:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : "Wiki Activity" doesn't list anything except for being included in the 'defaultsort'. A so-called badge didn't appear on the screen either. Unless you used rollback? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it does. Badges can be seen on the leaderboard. Defaultsort What does it do, exactly? I assume the template does something to the page. Blaziken 07:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright. If you made it yourself (I assume it's possible), I congratulate you. If you didn't, it's still good that you're using it to improve the wiki. Blaziken 15:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I removed it from characters who have full names (Ben, Julie etc) because it's not necessary and confuses users who might be looking for them by their first name. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:09, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :It could be easily said on the main page. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:15, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : :What? :Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you think I mean? You can notify users that characters can be found under their surname. It's alot more informative than warning them not to give out their passwords. Who would do that? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Paraphrasing what Einstein said: "There are only two things that are inifnite; the universe and human stupidity. And I'm not sure about the universe". Also, why have them listed by their last name instead of their first name? It makes no sense. ::Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Stupid? Well for one thing it keeps families together. Not even a family category does that without defaultsort. Try looking at the most popular wikis. Then call them stupid. Or better yet, ask an Wikia admin what defaultsort means. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::So your argument is "because others who are more popular than us do it, we should too"? That's a terrible argument. And I do call them stupid. If I'm looking for a character, I look on a first name basis, not last name. :::PS: There's an option to change the name by which a page is listed for a specific category. :::Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::It was only an example and the most "popular" is a coincidence, but well, admins think they know best don't they? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Yeah, yeah, admins have big egos. Unless you can convice the majority of admins that having a character listed by their last name on every single category is better than by their first name, it's gonna stay the way it is. ::::Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Ok, i agree with Blaziken since first names are more important than last names on this wiki, like you don't call Ben Tennyson, you call him Ben, and Gwen Tennyson, you call her Gwen, e.t.c, now that 2 vs. 1 in this situation. TheBen10Mazter 14:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::What's the age group of this wiki? Pre-teen? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 15:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::So because we don't agree with you we're little kids? :::::Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No, of course not, but you don't see to reason. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 15:15, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::And you also assume we are the ones who won't see reason. You, sir, have a big ego. ::::::Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::And you don't? Because admins have the biggest. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 15:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::Nope. Admins simply have the power to change things around here, so other users (hint: you're an "other user") get jealous and angry when admins don't do what they want or don't change the Wiki so it's the way they want. :::::::Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:26, June 25, 2011 (UTC) First names go first with a exception of Old George and a few others. TheBen10Mazter 15:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Defaultsort Im sorry for reporting you but not many people understand defaultsort (like myself), all you have to do is explain default sort to the Blaziken rjcf and youll be safe, by the way, can you explain defaultsort to me. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 11:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Please do not rename pages. Please do not rename pages. I know there is not a article called "the Omnitrix" but the charms of bezel and the decoy queen are diffrent from the omnitrix. So please don't do it again or im afraid im going to have to ban you for 2 hours. TheBen10Mazter 14:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) The makes it sound much better, say out loud The Decoy Queen, or just decoy queen. TheBen10Mazter 14:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Its not a excuse, in the episodes they say, The Decoy Queen, The Charms of Bezel. TheBen10Mazter 15:12, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :People also say "The Omnitrix" and "The Null Void", aswell as almost everything else, but it doesn't mean they should all have "The" at the beginning. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I just wanted to thank you for undoing the vandal on my talk page. TheBen10Mazter 13:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Responsibility I know, all i wanted to do was go to the bathroom, i though she was still watching TV but she was hiding in my closet, to get back at me for something, the TVs are downstairs and my computer was upstairs, shes very sneaky. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC)